


How to [Not] Be Productive

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean gets bored while doing research, but Cas is there, so that should provide some entertainment. Right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	How to [Not] Be Productive

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt by @whygodohgodwhy: "I'm not productive, but I'm _seductive_.**

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

Dean held up the third pencil he was about to throw towards one of the bookshelves like a dart to see if maybe it would catch in something and stick. No luck so far. Sam was the one who had asked the question, but now Castiel was looking at him, expecting answers too.

He shrugged. “What? I’m bored.”

Sam pushed a book towards Dean, and Dean groaned.

“Research,” he brother said. “Be productive.”

“Ha, do you even know me? I’m not anywhere close to productive. I spent high school in closets with girls. What were you doing, nerd?”\

“Getting A’s.”

Dean turned to his best friend. “Cas, you get me, right? All these books  _ suck _ .”

“I wouldn’t particularly say that,” Castiel told him. “They  _ are _ helpful.”

Dean sighed, leaning way back in his chair, and he rolled his eyes.

Silence ensued, Sam and Castiel getting back to their work.

Dean got a great idea and he started winking at Cas, seeing if he would notice. That eventually made the muscles in his face sore, so he would stretch out, trying to have his shirt show a bit of his stomach. Sam wasn’t noticing, and by now, Castiel had caught on. He kept stealing glances at Dean, and Dean was smiling at him. Now he tried to be a little risky. He started caressing his thigh, eyeing Cas with his mouth open. The angel looked like a deer caught in headlights, but his cheeks were flushing. He frowned and looked away.

To regain his attention, Dean made a popping sound with his mouth. By this point one of his legs was stretched out and on the table, and the other one was turned to the side as far as it would go, showcasing in between his legs. His shirt had ridden up enough to nearly get to his belly button, and he’d even run a hand through his hair and mussed it.

Sam now decided to look at him, and his eyes were wide with shock.

“Dean? Um…”

“That’s not very productive,” Castiel said.

Dean bit his lip as he looked at the angel, and then got his feet on the floor so he could lean forward. He winked. “I’m not productive, but I’m  _ seductive _ .”

That was when a pencil hit his face, the sharp end too. Dean started, nearly falling out of his chair.

All Sam had to say for what he did was, “You wish.”


End file.
